Who's the lucky boy?
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Le Bad Touch Trio... ce ne sont pas seulement des meilleurs amis, mais aussi des amants qui s'aiment tous les trois à parts égales, et qui partagent entre eux leur amour et leur passion. Mais lorsqu'un certain anglais les touche chacun au cœur, ils décident de chacun le séduire. Mais Arthur en choisira-t-il un...? Ou les choisira-t-il tous, ou n'en choisira-t-il aucun...?
1. Moi en premier!

**Bonjour, chers téléspectateurs! A** **vant que vous ne commencez à lire, je voudrais juste vous avertir que cette histoire contient le threesome Bad Touch Trio, du spUK, du FrUK et du PrUK, et surtout, beaucoup de guimauve! En fait, les trois membres du Bad Touch Trio sont à la fois amoureux des deux autres membres (bon sang ce mot...) mais aussi d'Iggy, donc en fait c'est carrément un foursome! Voilà voilà! Elle est pas Belle la vie~?**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture everybody~!**

* * *

\- C'est évident que c'est moi qu'il aime le plus : je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit et j'ai passé tous mes siècles à ses côtés!

\- Tu parles! Tu as passé toutes ces années à te battre contre lui! Moi, lorsqu'il m'a capturé quand on était pirates, il m'a fait tout un tas de choses que vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer...

\- Oui, parce qu'il t'avait pris comme esclave après avoir coulé ta flotte entière! Soyez sérieux, les gars, il vous déteste, après toutes ces guerres que vous avez eues. C'est moi qu'il aime le plus, je suis persuadé que c'est à mon awesome moi qu'il pense jour et nuit! En plus, il n'y a jamais eu un seul conflit entre nous!

\- Et la seconde guerre mondiale, tu en fais quoi, hein? Tu étais du côté de l'Axe, je te signale! Et puis, il ne fait jamais attention à toi. Alors que moi, combien de fois m'a-t-il insulté, en me regardant si intensément...?

\- Même si je le vois moins, il m'insulte bien plus que toi, Franny! Et la passion que je lis dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi et plus brûlante que n'importe quelle autre...

\- N'importe quoi! Moi au moins il ne m'insulte jamais, preuve que c'est moi qu'il aime! Kesesese!

\- C'est plutôt qu'il ne fait pas attention à toi!

\- J'ai une idée : on a qu'à lui demander lequel de nous trois il préfère!

Les deux nations se tournèrent vers l'espagnol.

\- Bon, très bien! Allons-y tout de suite! S'exclama Francis en se levant du canapé sur lequel ils étaient affalés depuis des heures.

\- Non, attendez! Ce serait trop simple. Et il nous crierait dessus. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est lui donner chacun un rendez-vous. Ainsi, il choisira lui-même celui avec qui il a passé le meilleur moment!

\- mmm... bon, très bien. Qui lui donne rendez-vous en premier?

\- Mon awesome moi, bien sûr!

\- Non, moi bien sûr, je suis le plus âgé de nous trois!

\- On va faire plus simple : mettez chacun un papier avec écrit votre nom dessus dans cette boîte, et on tirera au sort!

Ses deux amis lui obéirent, bien décidés à savoir qui allait avoir l'opportunité de faire fondre le coeur de l'anglais en premier.

Antonio piocha une feuille dans la boîte, et le nom qui sortit fut... Gilbert.

\- Bon, Gil', tu seras le premier à lui donner rendez-vous.

\- Kesesese! Bien sûr, mon awesome moi gagne toujours!

Francis soupira, tandis qu'Antonio tendait le téléphone au prussien.

\- Tiens, j'ai composé le numéro... à toi de demander, maintenant!

Gilbert prit l'objet et le porta à son oreille, sûr de lui. Mais cette confiance en lui s'évapora lorsqu'il entendit un _"Hello?"_ venir de l'autre bout du fil.

\- Hum, euh... Arthur...? Déglutit-il. Je voulais savoir si... tu accepterais de m'accompagner au cinéma...?

\- _Gilbert?! Tout va bien? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?!_

\- Mais, parce que, euh... il y a un super film qui vient de sortir et je voulais absolument le voir avec toi!

\- _Hein?! Bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir..._

\- C'est vrai?! Super! Demain, 15h, ça te va?

\- _Euh... d'accord..._

\- Génial! A demain alors! Rajouta l'albinos en raccrochant.

A côté de lui, ses deux meilleurs amis qui s'étaient retenus jusque-là éclatèrent de rire.

\- Quoi?! Railla le prussien un brin irrité.

\- _AHAHAHA!_ On aurait dit... une lycéenne hyper timide et gênée!

\- C'était trop drôle! "il y a un super film qui vient de sortir et je voulais absolument le voir avec toi"! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire pire!

\- Oh, ça va! Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, et puis je ne lui parle pas presque tous les jours, contrairement à vous!

\- Oui mais là tu as fait fort!

\- Je me suis rattrapé sur la fin, et puis il a accepté, c'est le principal! Oh, et puis c'est bon, vous me soûlez, je vais me coucher! Pesta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

\- Ça va, amor, ne sois pas vexé! Lui dit Antonio en le suivant et en tentant de sécher ses larmes de rire.

Soupirant, Gilbert se dirigea dans sa chambre.

Demain allait être une journée spéciale.

* * *

\- Pio-piou! Piou!

\- Mmm... qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gilbird...?

\- Piouu-pi-oupiou!

\- ...Quoi...? Gémit-il alors que l'oiseau lui tirait une mêche de cheveux.

Gilbert ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, et regarda autour de lui, où Francis dormait, la tête sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'Antonio dormait à moitié étendu sur lui.

\- Pfff... pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tôt, Gilbird... minauda le prussien en tentant de se rendormir.

Mais le petit oiseau jaune ne fut pas de cette avis. Il se mit à "piou-piouter" encore plus fort en tentant de retirer la couverture.

\- Mmm... mi corazón, il fait froid, tu prends encore toute la couette... gémit Antonio dans son sommeil en se serrant contre lui.

\- C'pas moi...

Laissant sortir un soupir d'oiseau, Gilbird s'approcha de son maître et lui piqua la joue du bout de son bec.

\- Aouch! Gilbird, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?! S'écria l'albinos en se relevant d'un coup, réveillant les deux autres qui dormaient à ses côtés.

Flottant dans les airs, il lui montra le réveil de l'aile, réveil qui montrait... 14h32...

\- QUOI?! lL EST DÉJA 14H30?!

Ah bah enfin!

\- ...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur...? Demanda doucement Francis, tiré de sa rêverie.

\- Il est 14h30 et vous ne m'avez pas révéillés, bakas!

\- Bah, c'est qu'on dormait, nous aussi... et puis ce n'est pas nous qui avons rendez-vous.

Gilbert laissa échapper un grognement, et courut vers son armoire, jetant ses vêtements les uns après les autres, créant une pile de tissus au milieu de la pièce.

\- Raah, j'ai rien à me mettre!

\- Calmos, amigo... la meilleure idée, c'est que maintenant qu'on est réveillés, il ne reste qu'une seule chose à faire : une siesta! Dit l'espagnol en se re-enfouissant sous la couette.

\- Moi, je vais préparer à manger! J'ai une soudaine et furieuse envie de préparer des macarons! Annonça le français en quittant la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

\- Super, merci de votre aide...

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, le prussien avait réussi à se consituer une tenue : un crop-top noir et rouge un peu déchiré sur les bords, un slim noir qui ressemblait à du cuir de loin et des bottes légèrement cloutées avec des talons compensés. Sans oublier son collier noir avec sa Croix de Fer au bout! C'était Old Fritz qui lui avait offert, il y a très longtemps, et il ne s'en séparait jamais. Il y tenait même comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Habillage fini, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et passa au maquillage : mascara, eye-liner et un peu de blush invisible pour cacher les imperfections étaient nécessaires pour être parfait!

Une fois cela fini, il se regarda dans le miroir en souriant. Sexy comme il était, Arthur ne pourra pas lui résister longtemps!

Prenant son portable et son porte-monnaie et à la va-vite dans sa poche, il traversa le salon en courant, non sans attirer le regard du français qui dû attraper des mouchoirs au passage pour cacher son saignement de nez.

\- Ouah! Ben dis donc, tu as mis le paquet, Gil...!

\- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois! Et puis tu sais, il y eu une époque où je sortais comme ça tous les jours! Mais bref, j'y vais, sinon je vais être en retard. A ce soir, Franny! Rajouta-t-il en sortant et en refermant bruyamment la porte derrière lui.

Souriant, Francis fit demi-tour et retourna dans la cuisine. Le prussien avait beau être diablement sexy dans cette tenue, jamais il n'égalera le pouvoir de séduction à la française...

 _À suivre..._


	2. Awesomeness Prussienne

Dans la rue, Gilbert courait presque, craignant d'arriver en retard. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui conseilla de ralentir s'il ne voulait pas arriver à bout de souffle et plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà devant l'anglais.

 _"Bon, le cinéma... c'est où déjà? Raah, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler! Le simple fait de penser à Arthur m'empêche de réfléchir..."_

\- Piou piou-ou!

Gilbert releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Gilbird, qui le regardait dans les yeux et qui pointait une rue de son aile fine.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est par là! Danken mein awesome Gilbird, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi~! Lui dit-il en embrassant son plumage jaune et fluffy.

Tout sourire à l'idée de pouvoir être le premier à tenter de séduire l'anglais, Gilbert marchait dans les rues d'un pas rapide, son oiseau favori le guidant.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva enfin devant le cinéma. Il n'eu pas de mal à reconnaître Arthur, qui était concentré sur son portable avec un air ennuyé sur le visage. Déjà, il était venu! N'était-ce pas une bonne chose? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança, essayant d'être le plus cool possible. Une fois arrivé devant lui, il lui dit d'une voix sûre :

\- Gutentag, Arthur! Alors, comment ça va?

Ledit Arthur releva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Et surtout à la voix grave et portante du prussien qui était bien trop près de ses oreilles à son goût. Il regarda celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole de haut en bas d'un air furtif, haussant juste un sourcil à la vue de la tenue extravagante qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Allez, prêt pour aller voir un film au cinéma avec mon awesome moi?!

Arthur ne répondit pas, il lui lança seulement un regard ennuyé doublé d'un soupir.

Gilbert regarda Arthur de la tête aux pieds. Il portait juste des converses noires et blanches, un jean slim qui laissait voir la minceur de ses jambes, et un simple tee-shirt avec comme motif le drapeau britannique et marqué _"Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows~"_ dessus. Le tout garni d'un vernis à ongles jaune et de bracelets en piques rappelant sa période punk. Gilbert sourit. Il trouvait ça tellement mignon... et même si elle était banale, il trouvait cette tenue absolument irrésistible sur Arthur.

Mais il fut vite ramené à la réalité.

\- Alors, on y va ou on attend qu'il pleuve?!

\- Hein? Oh, oui, pardon! Allez!

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il se dirigea vers le guichet, où bizarrement il n'y avait pas grand monde.

\- Deux tickets adulte, s'il vous plaît!

\- Mmm... vous avez vos cartes d'identité...?

\- Quoi?! Vous ne me croyiez pas?

\- ...pas vraiment... enfin bon, si vous voulez payer plus cher, c'est comme vous voulez. C'est pour quel film...?

Gilbert se tourna vers l'anglais qui grattait son vernis à ongles.

\- Iggy, tu veux voir quel film?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! ...Et comme tu veux, choisis.

\- Kesesese! Très bien, je choisis un film d'horreur, alors! Vous avez quoi en ce moment comme films de ce genre?

La femme le regarda d'un air ennuyé.

\- ...nous avons _Black List_ , et aussi _The Roomate_...

\- Va pour Black List! S'exclama l'albinos en lui tendant deux billets.

* * *

 _\- Non, Brandon! Lâche ce couteau... je jure que je n'ai pas trahi Kathia! C'est elle qui a tout inventé, pour te monter contre nous!_

 _\- Tu mens. Tu ne mérites plus de vivre. Ton nom est inscrit dans cette liste, comme ceux de tout ceux que j'ai tué avant toi. Et tu ne vas pas tarder à les rejoindre..._

 _\- Non arrête! Je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien! Et c'est quoi, cette histoire de liste?! Non arrête! ARRÊTE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

\- _WAHAHAHAHA!_ Quelle débile, cette Ashley! Elle ferait mieux de ne pas laisser entrer n'importe qui dans son appartement!

\- Moins fort, Gilbert! Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle. Et puis ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est son meilleur ami à qui elle a demandé de venir parce qu'elle avait besoin de ne pas être seule et qui s'est avéré être possédé par le démon possédant la Black List!

\- Oh ça va, j'y comprends rien moi de toutes façons... et puis tant qu'il y a des gens qui se font tuer, c'est bon!

Arthur soupira et essaya de se reconcentrer sur le film projeté devant lui, quand une voix criarde le fit sursauter. Mais elle ne venait pas du film.

\- NON, VALANS, NE VA PAS PAR LA! IL VA TE TROUVER SINON! SAUTE PAR LA FENÊTRE AU LIEU DE TE CACHER DANS L'ARMOIRE!

Bon, qu'il fasse un bruit monstre en mâchant des poignées de pop-corn, passe encore. Qu'il se mettent à rire tous les cinq minutes, aussi. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Bloody hell, Gilbert, tais-toi un peu! En plus, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la salle!

\- Oh, c'est bon, et puis tout le monde est silencieux ici, on dirait qu'ils s'ennuient, il faut bien un peu d'ambiance!

\- Ne confonds pas "ennui" et "politesse"!

\- Oui, pardon, Monsieur le gentleman! 'presque aussi ennyeux que young master...

Et pour une fois depuis que le film avait commencé, le prussien se tut.

Enfin, du moins pendant deux minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande d'une voix douce :

\- Tu sais Arthur, si tu as peur tu peux te mettre contre moi...~

\- Non merci, ça ira...

Mais Gilbert ne lui laissa pas le choix quand il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et qu'il l'attira vers lui.

Le blond ne dit rien, soupirant juste d'exaspération. Peut-être que s'il restait comme ça, le prussien allait enfin rester tranquille et il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur la suite du film.

* * *

\- Wah, c'était AWESOME!

\- Bôf, du cinéma américain sans grande créativité et imagination...

Alors qu'ils sortaient du cinéma, Gilbert baissa la tête et dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

\- Et... tu as passé un bon moment avec moi...?

Silence.

\- ...mouais, ça va, c'était pas horrible.

Le visage du prussien s'illumina. Pour lui, quand Arthur disait ça, ça voulait dire "oui".

\- On refera ça un jour, hein?

\- Euh... on verra, on verra...!

\- Génial! Il me tarde alors!

\- Enfin bon, hum, merci pour le film. Je dois y aller maintenant.

Gilbert afficha une mine triste. Il aurait voulu parler plus longtemps avec lui...

\- Good bye, lui dit Arthur en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de faire demi-tour.

Gilbert resta figé à le regarder s'éloigner, un air surpris collé sur le visage.

Puis un grand sourire vint s'installer sur ses fines lèvres alors qu'il prit son oiseau favori dans ses mains et le mit devant lui.

\- Tu as vu, Gilbird! Il m'a embrassé la joue! Je suis sûr que ça veut dire qu'il aime mon awesome moi!

\- _Pio-piou pi-pio piou._

\- Quoi? Comment ça c'est pas comme s'il m'avait embrassé?! Oui mais c'est quand même une preuve d'amour, j'en suis sûr!

\- _Piou-pio._

\- Non, je n'exagère pas!

Gilbird hocha la tête l'air de dire "Tu te trompes, mon vieux, tu te fais complètement des idées."

Mais Gilbert était déjà parti autre part.

\- Kesesese! Et puis tu as vu comment il me regardait? Et comment il est resté contre moi pendant toute la durée du film? Chanta-t-il amoureusement comme un princesse disney.

Gilbird leva les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi...

\- Allez, il faut que j'aille dire tout ça à Tonio et Franny! Il vont halluciner, jamais il ne pourront faire mieux que moi!

Et à ces mots, il courut vers leur appartement, le coeur en liesse.

* * *

\- Salut, c'est moi! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte en grand.

\- Dommage, j'espérais que ce soit le Père Noël... soupira Francis en tournant une page de son journal tel un bon français.

\- Très drôle. Où est Tonio?

\- Il fait encore sa sieste, je crois...

\- Quoi?! Sérieux, comment fait-il pour dormir autant?! Même moi je n'en suis pas capable!

\- Bah, c'est Antonio, quoi. Et toi? Ça c'est bien passé ce "rendez-vous"?

\- Parfait! Je suis sûr que j'ai réussi à séduire Arthur et que c'est dans mes bras qu'il tombera!

\- C'est ce qu'on verra...

\- Holààààààà... lâcha paresseusement Antonio en arrivant par derrière et en s'affalant sur Francis.

\- Je dirais plutôt buenas tardes! Rectifia le français en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu sais qu'elle heure il est?

\- No sé... tard.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger!

\- Qui fait à manger ce soir? Demanda Gilbert.

\- Moi! J'en ai assez des wursts et de paellas, il faut changer un peu! Déclara joyeusement Francis en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine adorée.

Antonio se coucha sur le canapé et mit sa tête sur les genoux de Gibert.

\- Alors? Ton film avec Arturo, ça c'est bien passé?

\- Super! On est allé voir un film d'horreur, c'était super drôle! Il y a eu un tas de gens qui se faisaient déchiqueter!

\- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour rire devant des scènes pareilles...

\- Non, Franny aussi il rigole des fois!

\- C'est pas vrai! Cria ce dernier de la cuisine. Et puis, il y a bien mieux que les films d'horreur : les films de romance~

\- Pouah non, quelle horreur!

\- Tant que la passion brûlante dévore le coeur de deux âmes soeurs, l'amour reste la plus belle chose au monde... dit Antonio d'un air rêveur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous sors, toi, encore?!

\- Gil', saignant ou à point ton steack haché?

\- Entre les deux!

\- Oui, bleu quoi.

\- J'ai froid... Frissonna l'espagnol en s'enfouissant dans les bras du prussien.

\- C'est normal, tu viens de sortir de sous la couette où tu es resté depuis plus de vingt heures! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour dormir autant...

\- La siesta c'est sacré!

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Giiiil', réchauffe-mooooi... Geignit le brun se blotissant contre lui.

\- Mais oui, viens là mon Tonio, lui dit-il en l'étreingnant et en lui faisant un baiser sur le front.

\- Je veux ressentir la douce chaleur espagnole... et revoir mes beaux champs de plants de tomates... ah, je me souviens de cet été où la marchande de tomates avait porté plainte contre moi car Lovi l'avait agressée...

\- Hum, Franny?

\- Oui?

\- Tu as donné à boire à Tonio ou quoi? Il est encore nostalgique!

Francis apparut à la frontière du salon et de la cuisine, une spatule à la main.

\- De quoi...? Ah, non, mais c'est rien, c'est juste parce qu'il a trop dormi. Son esprit est embrouillé et il se croit encore à moitié dans un rêve. T'inquiète, ça va passer... fais juste gaffe à ce qu'il ne téléphone pas au Roi d'Espagne pour lui demander d'installer un régime communiste où chacun devra cultiver d'immenses champs de plants de tomates comme la dernière fois, c'est tout, ajouta le blond en retournant à ses plats.

Gilbert tourna la tête vers l'espagnol, l'air étonné.

\- T'as vraiment fait ça, Tonio?!

\- Siiiiii~ mais il a pas voulu, il m'a raccroché au nez en me disant que si je redisais une idiotie pareille il fera installer un marché de bananes en Espagne et il bannira les tomates! C'est vraiment pas gentil. C'est une bonne idée que j'avais eu moi! En plus Russia il m'avait parlé de champs collectifs où tout le monde travaillait d'une manière égale et qu'à la fin ils partagaient toutes leurs récoltes~! Tu imagines, toute la population espagnole travaillant sur des plants de tomates faisant des centaines de kilomètres, et se partageant toutes les tomates ramassées...? Comme ça on pourra faire des Tomatina géantes tous les jours, et on pourra se baigner dans du jus de tomates, et dormir sur un lit de tomates, et faire des tournois de pétanque avec des tomates, et construire des bâtiments en tomates, et donner des tomates à manger à toutes les autres nations pour qu'il n'y ait plus de guerre et pour que tout le monde soit heureux avec les tomates!

\- ...Okay, il est complètement gaga.

\- A TABLE, MES AMOURS~! S'ecxlama une voix de la cuisine.

\- Je veux des tomates...

\- Tu en auras, Franny t'en a préparé, regarde!

A peine Gilbert avait-il finit de prononcer sa phrase qu'Antonio se précipita pour s'assoir sur la table, qui, étrangement, était déjà mise.

L'albinos le suivit, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Et voilààà! Dit Francis en sortant de la cuisine, le plat à la main.

\- On mange quoi?

\- Du steak-frites! C'est bon, ça vient de chacun de nos pays, on aime tous trois et c'est simple à préparer!

Le français s'approcha d'eux et les servit, tout jouyeux comme à chaque fois qu'il prépare un de ses mets.

\- Bleu pour toi, Gil', saignant pour toi, Tonio, et bien cuit pour moi! Et maintenant, les frites! Ajouta-t-il en leur servant leurs bâtons pommes de terre dorés. Et tes tomates, Tonio!

\- Gracias!

\- Bon appétit, mes chéris~!

\- Buen apetito!

\- Gute appetit!

Francis sourit à l'entousiasme de ses deux compagnons. Il les regarda manger avec faim. S'il adorait cuisiner pour Antonio et Gilbert, il adorait encore plus les voir manger ce qu'il leur avait préparé.

\- Ch'est chuper bon, Franny! S'exclama Gilbert la bouche pleine.

\- _Haha!_ Merci! Tu vas mieux, Tonio?

\- Ben oui, pourquoi...? J'alllais très bien avant!

\- ...Mouais. Et sinon, qui est le prochain à inviter Iggy...?

\- Comme tu as fait un super repas et que tu n'as pas oublié mes tomates, alors... eh bien c'est moi qui devrais l'inviter!

\- On va refaire le coup du tirage au sort, je sens!

\- Attendez! S'exclama Gilbert. J'ai une meilleure idée!

Le prussien prit une des tomates cerises disposées dans l'assiette de Gilbird, avant de mettre ses mains dans son dos et d'ensuite les mettre en poings devant lui.

\- Antonio, choisis une main : si tu prends celle où il y a la tomate, alors ce sera à toi d'inviter Iggy, et si tu prends celle où elle n'y est pas, alors ce sera à Franny!

\- Et même si je choisis celle où elle n'y est pas, je pourrai quand même la manger...?

Gilbert soupira.

\- Mais oui... allez, choisis...!

\- Alors je prends... celle-là, la gauche!

Et la main du prussien s'ouvrit sur... aucune tomate du tout.

\- Eh non! Ce sera à Franny.

\- Oooh, non...

Le sourire du brun s'effaça, mais il revint plus rayonnant que jamais quand il obtint la petite tomate cerise en guise de consolation.

\- Ma petite tomate cerise chérie toute mignonne~!

\- Honhonhon... je connais un anglais qui ne va pas résister au charme français!

\- C'est ce qu'on verra!

Ainsi, ils continuèrent à manger, discutant de tout et de rien. Enfin, Antonio parla surtout des nouveaux plants de tomates qu'il avait planté sur le balcon, Francis parla de la nouvelle boutique chic qui venait d'ouvrir sur l'Avenue des Champs Élysée, et Gilbert ne pu pas s'empêcher d'évoquer sa sortie avec Arthur à chaque fois qu'il pouvait

\- Mais eeuuh, Gil'! Tu ne parles que d'Arthur! Tu ne nous aimes plus ou quoi...? Se plaignit l'espagnol.

\- Mais si, bien sûr que je vous aime! Cette après-midi a juste été riche en émotions, c'est tout! Tu comprendras quand tu le verras, qu'il est aussi précieux que vous deux~...

\- Oh oui, on le sait très bien! On le connaît bien plus que toi, je te signale...

\- Justement, moi au moins je peux construire une relation solide entrenous...

\- Mais oui. Bref, vous m'aidez à débarasser la table?

\- Bien sûr, amor!

\- Pfff! C'est ça, ne m'écoutez pas, surtout!

Francis laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Allons, mon amour, ne fais pas la tête! Attends juste qu'Arthur ait choisi un de nous, et si jamais c'est toi qu'il choisit, alors tu pourras parler de lui autant que tu veux! Mais en attendant, essaie de t'abstenir!

\- Franny, tu m'as déjà vu m'astenir à quelque chose?!

\- Mmm... non, c'est vrai! Mais dis-toi que-

\- DIOS MIOS! NOOOOOOO!

Les deux nations sursautèrent à ce cri venu de la cuisine, avant de se lancer un regard interrogateur et de courir dans la pièce sans hésiter.

\- Tonio! Qu'y a-t-il?!

\- C'est... c'est affreux!

\- Quoi, quoi?!

\- Re... regardez! Je ne veux pas voir, c'est trop horrible!

Les deux autres jeunes hommes regardèrent là où l'espagnol leur indiquait, c'est à dire l'évier. Évier où gisait de longs filets de liquide rouge, coulants encore le long de la paroi.

Un bien triste spectacle à voir.

\- Euh, oui... c'est une tomate écrasée... dit le prussien comme si c'était évident.

\- Mais vous ne vous rendez pas COMPTE! Cette tomate, c'est moi qui l'ai écrasée! En posant les assiettes dans l'évier! Je suis un meurtrier!

\- Mais non... c'est de sa faute, si ell se trouvait là, le consola l'albinos.

\- Allez, nettoyons le lieu du crime, s'ordonna le français à lui-même en se retroussant les manches et en prenant léponge en main.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ; 30 secondes plus tard, c'était propre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Voilà, Tonio, il n'y a plus rien! Le rassura le blond en lui montrant l'évier intact. Il n'y a rien eu, d'accord?

\- D-D'accord... _snif..._

Alors que Antonio reprennait ses esprits, leur coeur presque brisé, Gilbert déclara :

\- Bon, liebelings, je vais me coucher, je suis vraiment fatigué. A demain, ou à tout à l'heure, si je ne dors pas...

\- Bonne nuit, mon amour!

\- Si, buenas noches, mi amor!

Sur ce, l'ancienne nation disparut dans la chambre, s'affalant sur le lit sans même se changer. Ah, quel doux matelas...

 _À suivre..._


	3. Un peu de préparation

**Hey les gens! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster la suite… j'ai juste eu, disons, un petit (gros) manque d'inspiration durant un moment. Mais ça va mieux! La suite esty là, c'est tout ce qui compte! Et ne t'inquiète pas, zerroukiyousra1999, je ne mettrai pas Alfred! Et même si je décide vraiment de le mettre, il n'aura pas beaucoup d'importance dans l'histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture everybody~!**

\- Allô, Arthur?

 _\- France?! What do you want, you stupid frog bastard!_

\- Hey, ce n'est pas très sympathique, je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais bien m'accompagner au restaurant demain soir...

 _\- Wh-What...?!_

\- Alors...?

 _\- ..._

\- Arthur, tu es toujours là...?

 _\- Y-Yes! Hum, okay, I accept! But just this time, and just because I'm a gentleman!_

\- Super! Mais s'il te plaît, mon lapin, arrête de parler anglais! Tu sais bien que j'ai dû mal avec toutes les autres langues que le français.

 _\- I won't stop speaking english until you'll stop calling me with that stupid nickname._

\- D'accord, très bien...! Allez, à demain soir alors~

 _-Bip-_

\- Alors, il a dit quoi...?

\- Il a accepté! Je vais bien profiter de toute la journée de demain pour tout préparer!

\- On va se coucher...?

\- Toi aussi? Ce n'est pas vrai, vous êtes tous fatigués! Et puis tu as dormi toute la journée, comment peux-tu encore avoir envie de replonger dans le sommeil...? Tu vas devenir pire que Grèce!

\- En fait, j'ai juste envie d'être emmitouflé contre vous... dit l'espagnol d'un air enfantin et en se frottant les yeux.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Francis, alors que, après avoir déposé le téléphone, il se dirigea vers leur chambre.

* * *

S'endormant, Gilbert repensait à ce moment passé avec Arthur, le sommeil l'emportant peu à peu dans le monde des rêves.

Il était tranquille, reposant son esprit loin d'autres esprits perturbateurs venant interrompre son état de léthargie...

Quand il sentit soudainement quelque chose de chaud et confortable s'affaler sur lui.

Il n'eu pas besoin de tourner tête pour voir ce que c'était, le seul contact du corps lui indiquant déjà à quelle personne appartenait ce dernier.

\- Bon sang, Tonio! T'es lourd, t'as réveillé mon awesome moi! Et tu sais combien il a du mal à s'endormir!

\- Lo siento... Mais tu verras, avec moi à tes côtés tu n'auras pas de mal à t'endormir... lui dit l'espagnol en se blotissant contre lui.

\- Allez, viens là, mon doudou! Sourit finalement l'albinos en l'accueuillant dans ses bras.

C'est là qu'apparut à la porte Francis, portant seulement un short de pyjama (et probablement rien dessous), ses vêtements encore à la main.

\- Eh bien, mes amours, on ne m'attend pas pour commencer...?

\- Franny, laisse tomber, j'ai très envie de toi mais je suis fatigué... baîlla Gilbert.

Le français grimpa sur le lit à leurs côtés.

\- Et depuis quand la fatigue t'empêche-t-elle de savourer mon magnifique corps...?

\- Deuxième doudou, dit smplement le prussien en ignorant sa question et en l'attirant vers lui.

\- Ah okay, on fait l'opération pingouins...? Répliqua le français avec un petit rire.

\- C'est ça, amor... dit Antonio qui s'endormait déjà.

* * *

Alors que Antonio et Gilbert étaient affalés sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture en train de regarder la télévision, Francis courait partout. Oui, pour ses deux amants le réveil était difficile (comme tous les matins, d'ailleurs), mais lui qui était toujours levé avant et en plaine forme était encore plus survolté aujourd'hui.

\- Hey, calme-toi Franny! Viens plutôt regarder la télé avec nous!

\- Je ne peux pas, Gil', je n'ai pas que ça a faire! Je dois encore appeler pour réserver la table, et trouver des musiciens pour accompagner notre dîner, puis aller chercher mon costard au pressing, et-

\- Tu sais, tu n'est pas obligé de faire tout ça pour lui! Tu l'emmènes dans un restaurant normal et ça ira...

\- Non, je veux que tout soit parfait pour lui!

\- A trop vouloir tout faire parfait, tu vas tout rater.

\- Mais non! Et puis je suis la France, le pays plus organisé de l'Europe, et aussi le maître de l'amour~...

\- Aucun autre pays n'égale la puissance de la passion espagnole!

\- C'est sans doute pour cela qu'on s'aime autant, lui dit le français avant de l'embrasser.

Gilbert les regarda s'offrir ce baiser langoureux, avant de possessivement tirer le français vers lui et de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer.

\- Ne sois pas si jaloux, mon cour! Je vous ai déjà dit plein de fois que je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre...

\- Oui, mais Gil' est un incommensurable possessif! Dit Antonio en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, le dit Gilbert soupira et se bottit plus sous la couette et contre le représentant de l'Espagne, une grosse envie de câlins se faisant sentir.

\- Allez, moi j'y vais... à ce soir, si vous ne dormez pas, mes chéris, ou à demain!

\- Déjà? Il est à peine 15h!

\- Oui, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour parfaire mes préparatifs!

\- Eh bien alors, bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous, mi amor~!

\- Ouaip, bonne chance, bon courage, tout ça, liebling, dit l'albinos entre deux poignées de chips. (Seul Gilbert est assez awesome pour manger des chips en tant que petit déjeuner!)

\- Merci!

 _Tu vas voir, mon petit Arthur, je vais te montrer ce qu'est l'amour à la française..._

 _à suivre~...!_


	4. L'amour à la française

Sortant de la limousine qu'il avait réservé, Francis se dirigea vers la grande maison, qui était même plutôt un manoir. Grimaçant face à l'aspect british de la demeure, il avança vers la porte, respirant un grand coup avant de sonner. Oui, il aimait Arthur, mais après, ses goûts et sa culture... c'était autre chose.

Il sursauta presque quand il vit le britannique ouvrir la porte devant lui, britannique qui arbora un air méfiant en le voyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, frog bastard?!

\- Mais, t'inviter au restaurant voyons, tu avais oublié?

\- Ah oui... bon, attends, je finis de remplir quelques papiers et j'arrive...

\- Non, tu viens tout de suite! Tout est prêt, et c'est malpoli de faire attendre les personnes! Lui dit le français en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant vivement en dehors de sa maison, puis jusqu'à la limousine, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de fermer sa porte à clé.

\- Hey! Let me go!

\- Tu es un gentleman, non...? Alors, laisse-toi faire quand une personne ayant une si belle âme que moi t'invite dans un restaurant chic!

Il le poussa gentiment dans la grande voiture, refermant bien la porte derrière lui, et indiqua la direction à prendre au chauffeur.

\- Attends... tu m'emmènes dans un restaurant chic?! Réalisa l'anglais.

\- Oui, et français bien sûr! Un des restaurants les plus connus, à quatre étoiles!

\- Tu sais très bien que je déteste la cuisine française.

\- Elle est bien mieux que la tienne, pourtant.. toutes les cuisines son meilleures que la tienne.

\- Si c'est pour manger des satanés escargots ou des grenouilles, je préfère partir tout de suite.

\- Voyons, il n'y a pas que ça! Tu vas voir, tout ce qui est là-bas est délicieux, tu vas te régaler!

Le représentant du Royaume-uni croisa les bras.

\- Si tu veux m'inviter à un restaurant, alors ce sera partout mais pas dans ton bloody restaurant de luxe prétentieux.

\- Mais j'avais tout bien préparé! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça...

\- J'ai dit non.

Francis soupira.

\- Bon, dis-moi où tu veux aller, alors.

Un sourire s'installa au coin des lèvres d'Arthur.

* * *

Les yeux ronds et l'air à la fois choqué et déçu, Francis regardait le grand bâtiment qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Un Wetherspoon?! Tu n'es pas sérieux! Pourquoi pas un Mac Donald's tant que tu y est?!

\- Ne compare pas cette grand chaîne de pubs avec ces saletés de fast-foods américains! Les Wetherspoons sont très célèbres, et leur cuisine est aussi bonne que dans tes restaurants français, et même plus!

\- De la nourriture britannique, meilleure que de la cuisine française...? Il me tarde de voir ça!

\- Eh bien on n'a qu'à y aller, comme ça tu verras bien la magnificence de mes goûts culinaires, frog bastard!

\- Allez!

Les deux blonds entrèrent donc dans le bâtiment, qui s'avéra être une ancienne chapelle restaurée en pub, avec des murs et une moquette rouge et dorée, lui donnant un style ancien. Mais les décorations contemporaines lui donnait un air moderne qui se mariait avec le reste.

\- Ce n'est pas moche, en tout cas, fit le français en observant les lieux.

\- Au moins ici, ça vit! Ce n'est pas comme dans tes restaurants de luxe où c'est silencieux à mourir!

\- C'est juste moins barbare et plus raffiné.

\- Barbare?! Comment oses-tu dire ça! Si tu trouves qu'un pub est rempli de barbares, alors tu n'es jamais entré dans une des tavernes de-

\- Je n'allais pas dans ce genre d'endroit, j'étais un corsaire noble et respectable, moi, pas un pirate sans cœur et sauvage comme toi!

\- Moi, un pirate sans cœur et sauvage?! J'étais peut-être craint de tous, mais au moins on peut respectait dans chaque île des sept mers!

\- Bon, on va choisir une table ou on continue à discuter sur ce merveilleux passage de notre vie!

\- C'est bon, on va s'assoir! Grogna l'anglais en se dirigeant vers une table près de la fenêtre. Ici, ça te va?

\- Oui, c'est bon...

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent donc l'un en face de l'autre, Francis prenant le menu dans ses mains.

\- Tu ne prends pas le menu pour choisir ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il en voyant que le britannique regardait par le fenêtre.

\- Non, c'est bon, je connais le menu par cœur, je sais ce que je veux commander.

\- Ah bon? D'accord...

Au bout de cinq minutes, Francis avait déjà choisi et reposait son menu sur la table.

\- C'est bon, j'ai fait mon choix! Plus qu'à attendre que le serveur ou la serveuse ne vienne, j'espère qu'il ou elle ne va pas mettre trop longtemps à venir!

\- Idiot, ici on doit aller commander nous-mêmes au bar, on n'attend pas que quelqu'un ne vienne!

\- Quoi?! Quels fainéants! Ce n'es pas comme ça que vos restaurants dépasseront la bonne réputation de ceux français!

\- Ce n'est pas notre but, figure-toi! Et il faudra faire attention, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici après 20h.

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi ça?

\- Les pubs sont interdits aux mineurs après 8h du soir à cause de l'alcool.

\- Quoi?! Mais j'ai 26 ans en tant qu'humain!

\- Pas mentalement. Bref, si nous allions commander au lieu de débattre sur ta mentalité?

\- Allez.

Les deux blonds se dirigèrent donc vers le bar, France devant. Une fois devant le comptoir, ce dernier prit la parole :

\- Hello! Can we-

\- Francis, pitié, pour l'amour du ciel, ne parle pas anglais. Je tiens encore à mes tympans et en la foi en l'humanité.

\- C'est sûr que si tous les pays parlaient français, ce serait bien plus simple! Le français, c'est la plus belle langue au monde, c'est la langue de l'élégance, de l'amour...!

\- Mais oui. En attendant, commande.

\- Oui, donc, bonjour, je voudrais des pâtes à la bolognaise avec votre meilleur vin, s'il vous plaît!

\- Tu es sérieux, tu prends un plat italien alors que tu viens dans un restaurant britannique?!

\- Les pâtes n'étaient pas italiennes à la base, elles étaient chinoises! Et puis tu n'avais qu'à pas mettre ça dans ton menu.

\- Tu crois que c'est moi qui décide de tout dans mon pays?! J'ai un boss, je te signale!

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que la Reine d'Angleterre ne décide du menu des Wetherspoons...

\- Mon boss est aussi ma première ministre! Et quand je parlais de décider, je parlais d'en général! Et n'insulte pas ma Reine, bloody yanker!

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas insultée!

\- Hum! Et pour l'autre Monsieur? Parce que ce n'est pas que des clients attendent derrière vous, mais un peu en fait...

\- Yes, sorry, pour moi ce sera un Fish 'n chips et une Guiness.

\- Cela fera £32, s'il vous plaît...

\- Trente-deux livres?! Mais où voulez-vous qu'on les trouve tous! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux! La bibliothèque est loin en plus!

\- Idiot, les livres, c'est notre monnaie! Le monde ne se limite pas à l'Euro et à la France!

\- Hum, ça va, je rigolais... Je le savais, bien sûr...!

\- Mais oui. Enfin, bref...

\- Tu-tut, ne sors pas ton porte-monnaie! C'est moi qui t'invite, c'est moi qui paie!

\- Si ça te fait tant plaisir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le français sortit sa carte bleue, tout sourire, l'air de dire : "tu vois, j'ai de l'argent, je peux t'offrir tout ce dont tu rêves!" et paya d'un air fier.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça? Demanda le britannique en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils retournaient à leur place.

\- Parce que je suis heureux de te faire plaisir.

\- Mouais. Au fait, tu sais que Prussia m'a invité au cinéma hier?

Francis resta interdit à cette remarque. Il ne savait pas s'il devait mentir ou non. Finalement, il décida d'y aller franc jeu.

\- Oui, je sais, nous vivons ensemble. Avec Antonio.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai...

\- Tu ne dis rien de plus?

\- Que veux-tu que je dise?

\- Eh bien, comme d'habitude, quelque chose comme _"What, tu vis encore avec ces barbares dévergondés! Tu n'as pas honte? Tssk, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que tu finisses comme eux!"_

\- Je ne suis pas ton père.

\- Et heureusement...

\- Tu insinues que je ferais un mauvais père?!

\- Non, plus une mauvaise mère. Remarque, les deux en fin de compte. Vu comment tu as BIEN élevé Alfred et Mathieu...

\- Si tu avais été là pour m'aider aussi, le résultat ne serait peut-être pas le même que maintenant! Même si j'assume les avoir très bien élevés.

\- J'ai voulu être là, _surtout pour Mathieu, Alfred était bien trop bruyant_ , mais tu m'as chassé!

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me prendre mon territoire. Et je les ai sauvés de tes sales pattes, bloody pervert!

\- Quels préjugés! Je ne ferai jamais rien de ce genre à mes enfants! Et questions "sales pattes", les tiennes étaient de loin meilleures que les miennes en cuisine...

\- Pourquoi ramènes-tu toujours tout à ma cuisine?!

\- Parce qu'elle est MAUVAISE!

\- Hem... excusez-moi, messieurs...? Voici votre commande...

Alors que les plats leur fut déposés, Francis fixa celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Et qui, au passage, était en train de gentiment grogner. Il brûlait d'envie de lui demandait lequel de son trio d'amis il préférait. Mais non, c'était tricher... et il n'était pas un tricheur! N'empêche, ça ne l'empêchait pas de fouiller un peu...

\- Et... dis-moi, comment as-tu trouvé ce moment passé avec Gil'?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, j'aimerais bien le savoir!

\- Et bien non, cela ne te regarde pas, dit l'anglais en croquant dans une frite.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi~?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas non plus.

\- Mais! C'est de mon très bien moi dont il s'agit! Et cesse d'être si mystérieux!

\- Je ne suis pas mystérieux, tu le sauras au moment voulu!

\- Ouh, parce que tu planes de me faire une déclaration~?

\- Dans tes rêves, sale frenchie.

Francis se tût, souriant un peu, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Ou plutôt ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Réfléchissant, il se contenta de manger et de le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça, frog?!

\- Tu es beau.

\- ... hum. Thank you.

\- Oh, tu rougis!

\- Je ne rougis pas!

\- Mais si, regarde!

\- Ne me touche pas, sale frenchie!

\- Mais c'est mignon~!

\- Tu m'exaspères! Je ne reste pas une minute de plus avec un pervers comme toi! Protesta-t-il en se levant.

\- Roooh, tout de suite les grands mots...

\- Il n'y a pas de différence entre grand et petit avec toi!

\- C'est vrai que j'aime toutes les tailles~.

\- Arrête!

\- C'est toi qui a l'esprit mal tourné, pas moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu comprends les phrases de travers~!

\- La ferme! Sur ce, see you soon et bye!

\- Ah, parce ce que tu comptes me revoir bientôt~?

\- ADIEU!

Francis le regarda partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Non, il n'était pas déçu que ce dîner soit déjà terminé. Il connaissait trop bien Arthur pour l'être.

* * *

\- Alors, Franny? C'était comment?

Alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la pièce, Francis releva la tête vers son amant albinos qui était toujours affalé sur le canapé, à croire qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

\- Bien.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

\- Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre?

\- Je ne sais pas, si vous vous êtes beaucoup parlé, comment il t'a traité…

\- À ton avis?

\- Il t'a traité sans arrêt de frog et il a fait son schtroumpf grognon toute la soirée en te criant dessus!

\- On peut dire ça, oui…

\- J'en étais sûr, kesesese! Mon awesome moi ne se trompe jamais!

\- Même quand ton awesome toi avait décidé de prendre des pétards pour faire du feu car il ne trouvait rien d'autre, et qu'il a fait exploser la moitié de la maison d'Autriche?

\- C'était une très bonne idée! Et puis ce n'était pas de la faute à mon awesome moi si la maison de ce stupide aristocrate se trouvait juste à côté!

\- N'empêche, c'est vrai que sa tête était hilarante! Enfin bref… dis-moi, tu as bougé de ce canapé depuis tout à l'heure au moins?

\- Non, pourquoi? Il fallait?

\- Alala… et tous ces paquets de chips, ils sont venus jusqu'à toi peut-être?

\- Bah oui, c'est Gilbird qui est allé me les chercher!

\- Esclavagiste.

\- Quoi? Mon awesome moi le loge et le nourrit, il faut bien qu'il m'aide aussi un peu des fois!

\- Mouais. Au fait, où est Tonio?

\- Sur le balcon, il s'occupe de ses plants de tomates.

\- Alors qu'il fait nuit?

\- Cherche pas à comprendre.

Francis laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Parfois, je me demande vraiment qui est le pire de vous deux.

\- Ja, mais c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes!

\- Je crois bien que oui! Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front et en se dirigeant vers le balcon.

\- Buono tomato, buono tomato… Huh?! Ah, c'est toi, amore! Tu m'as fait peur!

\- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Francis avait pris Antonio dans ses bras, et plongeait maintenant ses yeux saphir dans ses yeux émeraude.

-Je m'en doute! J'étais plongé dans mes souvenirs, aussi… je repensais au temps où j'élevais encore Romano… Il était si mignon!

\- Et tu ne voulais même pas me le donner. Méchant.

\- Il était à moi, non mais~! Est-ce que moi je m'acharnais à vouloir te prendre Canada?

\- Non…

\- Vous avez pu les voir et les élever, vos fils, vous au moins.

Les deux nations latines se tournèrent vers celle germanique qui, apparemment, les avait rejointes.

-Gil'...

\- Tu as pu élever ton frère…!

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Et vous non plus, ce n'est pas pareils. Ce ne sont pas vos fils biologiques.

\- Amour, on a déjà parlé de ça...

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que ça peut faire, d'avoir un fils qui connait à peine votre existence!

\- Calme-toi… et puis mon très bien moi est sûr que dès qu'il sera plus grand Kugelmugel viendra te voir!

\- Il ne sait même pas que je suis son père.

\- Roh, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, il t'a déjà envoyé plusieurs de ses tableaux et il t'envoie souvent des lettres!

\- Même! Mon awesome moi ne peut même pas passer du temps avec lui! Tout ça à cause de ce stupide aristocrate qui refuse que je le fréquente!

\- On trouvera une solution, promis! Allez, je te promets qu'aux prochaines vacances, on l'emmène en vacances dans les Alpes Autrichiennes, et peu importe si Autriche le veut ou non! On le kidnappera!

\- En montagne?! C'est vrai?!

\- Mais oui! On aura un grand chalet, et des pistes immenses pour faire du ski et de la luge!

Les yeux du Prussien brillaient comme un enfant.

\- Ça va être awesome!

\- Awesome? Tu parles… de la neige, du froid… Bouh!

\- Tonio, tu viendras avec nous!

\- Mais je n'aime pas la montagne… enfin, j'irai mais c'est vraiment que pour vous faire plaisir!

\- Ouiiii! Merci, Tonio! Et on emmènera Arthur, hein?

\- Mais bien sûr! Quitte à le kidnapper lui aussi~!

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas nous pourrir les vacances avec sa mauvaise humeur permanente!

\- Bah, on lui mettra du gaz hilarant à la figure quelquefois, ça devrait suffire!

\- Si on allait se coucher…? Je commence vraiment à être fatigué…

\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à dormir…!

\- Il faut beaucoup dormir pour être de bonne humeur!

\- Arthur ne doit pas beaucoup dormir, alors.

\- Il dormira bien, avec nous~!

\- Oui, mais en attendant, Tonio, tu dois l'appeler!

\- Si, je le ferai demain! Dormir est plus important que tout! Au fait, ça c'est passé comment votre rendez-vous?

\- ...On va dormir, hein...?

\- Euh... bon, d'accord... Et puis je suis sûr que c'est moi qu'Arthur choisira au final, fusososo~!

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, kesesese!

\- Honhonhon~... Oui, c'est ce qu'on verra...

 _à suivre~...!_

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gens! La suite arrivera dans très bientôt (cette fois je suis sérieuse!) Dans la semaine, ou dans deux tout au plus! J'espère juste que vous appréciez... Hasta le pasta~!  
**


	5. Pomato

\- Dis, Gil', ça ferait quoi à ton avis si on mélangeait les gênes des pommes de terre et des tomates…?

\- Hmmm…. Hein…?

Le Prussien ouvrit doucement les yeux, les relevant en voyant l'Espagnol assit sur le lit à côté de lui, et, comme par hasard, en train de manger une tomate.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…? Et fais attention, là, t'es en train de juter partout…!

\- Mmmh… on a commencé sans moi, mes amours…?

\- Franny, mon awesome moi parlait de sa tomate…

\- Du coup Gil' tu as une réponse à ma question ou pas?

\- J'en sais rien… si, ça existe déjà… et ça s'appelle les pomatos…

\- C'est vrai? C'est génial!

\- ….mon très bien moi se sent rejeté.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas! Un jour, on mélangera les tomates, les pommes de terre et les rose et ce sera super beau!

\- Ça donnera quelque chose d'étrange… mais se sera magnifique, comme nos très bien nous trois!

\- Ja, c'est bien tout ça, laissez mon awesome moi se rendormir maintenant.

\- Allez mon amour, viens faire un câlin à grand frère France!

\- …...Franny, arrête de me parler comme ça, mon awesome moi à l'impression d'être incestueux…

\- Justement, c'est encore mieux~! Et puis tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'as jamais rien fait avec Allemagne!

\- Gh! M-Mais non! Que… que vas-tu t'imaginer!- Oh, rien… juste de ce que j'ai vu sur les photos que j'ai trouvé!

\- Tu as fouillé dans mon tiroir!?

\- Hmmm… Peut-être…

\- Hey, pourquoi t'as fait ça?! Ça ne se fait pas!

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je cherchais ma crème anti-rides et je suis tombé dessus…

\- Elles étaient dans mon journal qui était cadenassé, dans un boîte qui était cadenassée, et dans un tiroir qui était doublement cadenassé!

\- Tu sais, quand je cherche ma crème, je la cherche vraiment partout! Je ne peux pas vivre sans!

\- Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir la confiance de mon awesome moi! Dit Gilbert en croisant les bras.

\- Quoi?! Et c'est qui qui a fouillé mon armoire, trouvé ma robe de princesse et s'est moqué de moi pendant plus d'un mois en m'appelant "Cendrillon" et en m'ordonnant sans cesse d'aller faire le ménage!

\- Kesesese! C'était vraiment drôle, ça!

\- Même! C'était vraiment ennuyeux au bout d'un moment! J'adore mettre cette robe en plus…

\- mais c'est parce que tu rappelais young master à mon awesome moi! Et puis… j'avoue que j'aime bien quand tu la portes…

\- C'est vrai?

\- Ja… tu pourras la remettre?

\- Bien sûr! Et je m'excuse d'avoir fouillé dans tes affaires…

\- Mouais, bon. Mon awesome moi te pardonne.

\- Merci! Mais c'était trop tentant aussi, surtout la partie où tu parles d'Austria…!

\- Tu as lu mon journal aussi?!

\- Ben…

Alors qu'Antonio allait sortir de la pièce, il se stoppa net au niveau de la porte en entendant ce nom.

-Ne… ne parlez pas de lui. Por favor.

\- Bah, pourquoi?

\- Gil'! Tais-toi! Tu sais très bien pourquoi! Le gronda le français.

\- Bah, non, je ne sais pas!

\- J'ai été marié à Austria, Gil'. Durant plusieurs centaines d'années. J'ai élevé Feli et Lovi avec lui, même si j'étais en grande partie en Espagne avec Lovi pour m'occuper de mon Royaume. Et… je l'aimais, et ça m'a brisé le cœur lorsque l'on nous a fait divorcer, mais c'est surtout le fait qu'il se soit remarié avec Hongrie et la façon dont il m'a complètement ignoré ensuite qui m'a le plus blessé…

L'espagnol regarda ses deux amants qui le regardaient d'un air hébéte, avant qu'il n'affiche un sourire.

-Mais tout ça c'est du passé, fusososo~! N'y pensons plus!

Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand il sentit qu'on l'enlaçait.

-Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites…?

\- On te réconforte.

\- Tu sais, Tonio… young master a blessé le cœur de mon awesome moi aussi. Mais vous l'avez réparé.

\- Gracias…

\- On se vengera de ce stupide aristocrate~

\- Ja, Franny! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend, kesesese!

\- Vous… pouvez me lâcher, maintenant…? Pas que je n'ai pas envie de rester comme ça, au contraire, mais je dois aller appeler Arthur…

\- Ah, oui…!

Tentant d'oublier ce dont ils venaient de parler, Antonio se dirigea donc dans le salon, cherchant le téléphone des yeux. Une fois trouvé il le prit et tapa directement le numéro du Britannique avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allô, Arthur~?

 _\- Spain?! qu'est-ce que tu veux, you stupid tomato bastard!_

\- Voyons, ne sois pas méchant~! Et tu peux m'appeler Antonio! Et je ne t'en veux plus du tout d'avoir coulé mon Armada Invincible…

Une aura noire commença à entourer l'espagnol alors qu'il parlait avec un sourire forcé, et ça s'entendait dans sa voix.

 _-Gh! Spain, si c'est pour me faire peur c'est raté, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable!_

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable non plus...

\- Tonio!

Francis claqua des doigts devant les yeux de l'espagnol, qui se figea quelques secondes avant de le regarder.

-S… sí…?

\- Reprends-toi!

Il sourit.

\- Fusoso~! Mais me reprendre de quoi~?

\- Hmf… tu… tu ne t'en aperçois vraiment pas, hein…

\- De quoi…?

 _\- Si je vous dérange toi et stupid frog je peux raccrocher hein, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos cochonneries!_

Antonio reprit le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Voyons Arthur, ne dis pas n'importe quoi~!

\- Et pourquoi vous m'appelez?! Si c'est pour demandez un autre rendez-vous avec stupid frenchie à sa place tu peux lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs!

\- Justement, toi aussi tu devrais aller voir ailleurs! Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre à la fête foraine dans… hm… une heure et demie?

 _\- T'es pressé! Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de venir?! Et puis c'est quoi votre jeu à vous trois là, à chacun vouloir m'emmener quelque part?!_

\- On veut juste être gentils avec toi~!

 _\- Peu importe, je ne vois pas ce que-_

\- Gracias, Arthur! J'étais sûr que tu allais accepter~!

 _Bip!_

Et c'est sur ce raccrochement au nez qu'Antonio fila se préparer. Arthur allait tout de même venir, n'est-ce-pas?


	6. Prends un peu de ma passion

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Arthur entra dans le grand parc d'attraction, les mains dans les poches sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. En réalité, il était en plein dans ses pensées.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait très bien deviné le plan de ces trois imbéciles qui formaient le Bad Touch Trio.

Il soupira.

Austria, Lovino et les autres ne leur suffisaient pas à stalker et harceler, il fallait aussi qu'ils se mettent à lui maintenant? En tout cas, s'ils continuaient ainsi il allait leur montrer à quel point ils sous-estimaient la puissance britannique, quitte à faire appel à la magie, sans hésiter. Mais non, il devait se calmer. Pour l'instant. Et c'était au tour de Spain... il grogna à cette idée. Il l'avouait, il lui était arrivé de trouver l'espagnol extrêmement sexy lorsqu'il l'avait capturé et mis en esclavage, et il dû se contenir plusieurs fois pour ne pas craquer et ne pas faire de faux pas. Mais c'était il y a des siècles. Et surtout, surtout, il ne pourrait jamais se le coltiner plusieurs heures comme ça. Son sourire et sa bonne humeur quasi-permanente lui donnaient l'envie de vomir. Rien que pour ça, il avait envie de tout faire pour faire apparaître la part sombre de son âme... mais ce ne serait pas drôle. Du moins, pas tout de suite!

Puis il repensa aux deux autres énergumènes qui servaient de meilleurs amis, voire même d'amants, il en était sûr, à l'espagnol.

Ç'aurait été trop facile pour lui de dire "Yes, je les déteste, mais je les aime aussi." Ils avaient quelque chose - outre leur stupidité - de plus que les autres. Il n'allait pas le nier. En fait, il avait plutôt envie de... les soumettre à ses ordres, de pouvoir leur faire comprendre que la vie n'est pas aussi facile que dans leur paradis qu'ils vivaient à trois. De les déranger dans leur harmonie. Jaloux? Non, pas du tout. Il voulait juste... que pour une fois, ce soit eux qui fassent face aux difficultés que l'amour peut leur procurer. Et leur apprendre que tout n'est pas toujours heureux.

Pouvoir les utiliser... qu'il n'y ait que lui qui puisse les utiliser.

 _\- Tout va bien, Arthur?_

L'anglais tourna légèrement la tête vers la petite fée qui battait doucement des ailes devant ses yeux.

\- Yes, don't worry, Clochette! I'm fine.

 _\- Ce sont ces trois garçons, c'est ça~?_

Arthur la regarda quelques secondes avant de finalement répondre :

\- ...Yes. Ils me mettent sur les nerfs.

 _\- Dis plutôt que tu es perdu dans tes sentiments~!_

\- ...Que veux-tu signifier par là?!

 _\- Je veux dire que depuis qu'ils te tournent autour ton esprit à l'air embrouillé... à moins que ce ne soit ton cœur~!_

\- Cesse de dire des sottises.

 _\- Hihi~! Tu ressembles beaucoup à Peter, tu sais... lui aussi, il avait du mal à voir l'amour quand il lui tournait autour~!_

\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour, loin de là. Vous, les fées, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ces choses-là... pour vous, l'amour est toujours idéalisé comme dans les contes de fées.

 _\- C'est normal, nous en sommes, et c'est pour cela que nous avons été crées~! Et si tu ne trouves pas la ou les personnes qui fera de toi quelqu'un d'heureux, alors je t'aspergerai de poussière de fée et tu seras toujours joyeux~!_

\- Thank you, mais je suis déjà heureux, et je n'ai pas envie d'être aussi gaga que cet imbécile d'Oliver. Et si ces idiots du Bad Touch Trio continuent, alors je vais me réfugier à Neverland et préparer des sorts et des potions maléfiques avec des plantes que je trouverai là-bas. Et à Wonderland aussi, le Chapelier Fou me doit toujours une faveur.

 _\- Tu ne leur ferais pas ça!_

\- On parie? Enfin bref, je dois faire attention à quand arrivera cet abruti d'esp-

\- HOLA, ARTHUR~!

Le britannique sursauta alors que des mains se posèrent violemment sur ses épaules et que la voix forte parvint à ses oreilles.

\- Ça ne va pas!? Moins fort, stupid tomato lover!

\- Lo siento... tu vas bien?

\- Non, j'ai les épaules et les oreilles brisées!

\- Huh? Comment ça se fait...?!

\- A ton avis, imbécile! Hmpf... bon, que veux-tu faire?!

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis si heureux que tu sois venu! Rien que pour moi...

\- Ne rêve pas, c'est juste que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Et puis, je suis un gentleman après tout. Je dois agir tel quel.

\- Allons faire la pêche aux canards!

\- Tu écoutes quand je te parle?! Et tu es sérieux, là?!

\- Si~! J'y jouais toujours avec Lovi quand on allait à la foire du village ensemble! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers le stand.

L'anglais fut bien obligé de le suivre.

\- Tu me fais honte. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste là à te regarder... grogna l'anglais en regardant l'espagnol faire.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes, fusoso~!

\- …Dans tes rêves…

\- C'est pas gentil, ça. Dit simplement Antonio en attrapant un canard de plus.

\- Et alors!?

\- Et alors pour être heureux il faut être gentil dans la vie~!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais il y a 450 ans, dit Arthur en affichant un sourire provocateur.

\- Tu veux qu'on reparle de ça...? Lui répondit l'espagnol en se tournant vers lui et en souriant d'un air malicieux.

\- Tu as toujours été faible...

\- J'avais un plus grand empire que toi~...

\- Et bien il a été dissous, comme ton cher ami Prussien!

Ça, c'était la phrase de trop, Antonio lui attrapa le col en serrant les dents avant de siffler :

\- Tu ne parles pas de Gil' comme ça... et de mon empire non plus~

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité!...

\- Et puis moi, au moins, j'ai su garder Lovino... et bien l'élever...

L'anglais éclata de rire.

\- Bien l'élever?! Tu aurais presque un aussi bon humour que les britanniques!

\- Si, mais au moins, il ne s'est pas révolté, comme une certaine de tes colonies...

\- Gh! Ne parle pas de ça! C... C'est totalement différent!

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, Arthur~

\- Et puis au moins, je l'ai bien traité! Je l'ai trouvé et l'ai gentiment pris avec moi! Ce n'est pas comme toi qui as mis Rome à feu et à sang juste pour avoir Lovino et Feliciano rien que pour toi et qui a traité tes colonies de la pire façon possible!

\- Parfois, il faut tuer pour avoir et garder ce à quoi on tient le plus, vois-tu... mais tu ne sembles pas avoir un cœur assez grand pour apprendre qu'il faut aller aussi loin pour protéger ceux que tu aimes...

\- Mon cœur n'est peut-être pas grand, mais il est précieux et seules les personnes qui le méritent ont le droit d'y être.

Antonio lâcha son col.

\- Et qui sont ces personnes?

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

\- ...Si!

\- Mais non!

\- Mais si!

\- Mais non!

\- Mais si!

\- Tu es ridicule.

\- Tu l'es encore plus! Dis plutôt que tu n'aimes personne...

\- J'aime des gens!

\- Vraiment? Et qui donc~?

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir!

\- Mais si!

\- Mais non!

\- Mais si!

\- Mais non!

\- Mes canards! S'écria l'espagnol en se retournant.

\- Et voilà. Un garçon a pris ta place, gamin! Pouffa l'anglais.

\- Mais... Mais je voulais la tomate en peluche... geignit Antonio avec presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pfff... gamin...

\- Là-bas! Un Flying Mint Bunny en peluche!

\- Ou ça!?

Cette fois ce fut à l'espagnol de pouffer.

\- Pffrf... tu m'as cru!

\- Idiot! Et… comment tu le connais?!

\- Je ne sais pas, ça m'est revenu à l'esprit... tu avais dû m'en parler quand on était petits et je m'en suis rappelé! Ce serait bien s'il pouvait vraiment exister!

\- Il existe.

\- Mais oui! Tiens, viens faire du tir à la carabine avec moi! S'exclama-t-il en le tirant par le poignet.

\- Et puis quoi encore?! J'ai accepté de t'accompagner, pas de participer à tes jeux débiles!

\- Je savais que tu ne savais pas viser, mais quand même... je pensais que tu t'étais amélioré depuis la dernière fois ou tu m'as tiré dessus... et loupé!

\- Je sais tirer! Et je vais te le montrer!

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, fusoso~!

Ni une, ni deux, l'anglais se dirigea vers le stand, jetant presque les pièces au forain. Il prit un des pistolets en plastique, suivit par l'espagnol qui reproduit ses gestes.

\- Tu vas voir, saleté d'hispanique.

\- Captain Kirkland, vous devriez être mieux concentré pour viser!

\- Je suis concentré!

\- Non, vous venez de tirer à côté. Contrairement à moi qui viens de tirer au milieu de la cible, regardez~!

\- Ferme-là! Et arrête de m'appeler ainsi! S'écria l'anglais en loupant encore une fois sa cible.

\- Vous ne vous mettez pas dans la bonne position, captain Kirkland~ Il faut vous pencher un peu, comme ça, regardez!

Alors que l'espagnol joignait ses gestes à sa parole, Arthur regardait autre part, lui.

A un endroit bien précis.

Ces fesses...

My God.

Elles étaient parfaites...

Il s'approcha, le rouge aux joues grandissant, et ne put pas s'en empêcher la fessée partit.

\- Gah-!... S'écria Antonio en se cambrant en arrière.

Arthur mit directement ses mains dans son dos comme si cela pouvait l'innocenter et regarda ailleurs.

\- A… Arthur...?!

\- …Sorry.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!

\- I-I didn't do anything!

\- Arrête de mentir…

\- J-J'en avais envie, c'est tout, damn stupid spanish!

\- Si tu le dis... enfin bon j'ai l'habitude, Franny et Gil' me donne souvent une fessée aussi~! D'aillleurs je me demande pourquoi ils le font autant...

\- J-Je ne veux pas le savoir! Tais-toi!

\- Viens me faire taire si tu le veux tant~

\- Très bien!

Arthur s'approcha, et ni une ni deux, lui asséna une claque le plus violemment possible. L'espagnol en resta figé, mettant sa main à sa joue maintenant rouge et gonflée.

\- ...

\- Ca t'apprendra, tiens, idiot!

\- C'est trop mignon, on dirait Lovi~!

\- ... Okay, c'est bon, tu m'exaspères vraiment, je pars d'ici!

\- Maaais, Arthur...

Il ne pu rien rajouter d'autre que l'anglais tournait déjà les talons pour faire demi-tour.

\- Je parie que tu as bien trop peur de faire le train-fantôme...

A ces mots, le blond s'arrêta avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Tu me crois si peureux?

\- Eh bien, oui~...

\- Je te signale que c'est chez moi qu'est né Halloween, et ce n'est pas moi qui est devenu tout blanc lorsque j'ai attaqué ton armada!

\- ...J'avais peur que tu ne t'en prennes à Lovi, c'est tout!...

\- Il était resté en Espagne!

\- Même! Bref, alors... tu me montres à quel point tu as toujours la témérité dans le sang...?

\- Grrr! Tu va voir, bloody tomato lover!

Alors qu'Arthur se dirigeait d'un pas énervé vers l'attraction, Antonio le suivit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il allait y arriver, à le faire tomber dans ses bras, ce cher petit britannique!

 _à suivre..._


	7. C'est d'la faute à Napoléon

Tout sourire, Antonio arriva devant l'attraction et rejoignit Arthur, qui l'attendait, les bras croisés et le regard mauvais.

\- Tu n'es pas content, amor~?

\- De un, no je ne le suis pas car tu es là, et de deux tu m'appelles encore comme ça et je te transforme en crapaud!

\- Tu ne voudrais pas me transformer en tortue plutôt?

\- Shut up! Allez, va acheter les tickets plutôt!

\- Si, si! Tu es impatient dis donc!

\- J'ai juste envie d'en finir.

\- On dirait que tu veux me tuer...

\- C'est peut-être ce que j'ai envie de faire. A ta place je surveillerai mes arrières.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur! Sourit l'espagnol en se dirigeant vers le guichet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux nations montaient dans le petit train qui allaient leur faire visiter l'attraction.

\- Si tu as peur tu sais que tu peux t'accrocher à moi~! Dit le brun avec un grand sourire.

\- Plutôt mourir.

\- Je peux toujours te tuer si tu le préfères !

\- ….No !

Alors que le wagon se mettait en marche, l'espagnol arborrait un grand sourire tandis que l'anglais croisait le bras en regardant ailleurs, d'un regard las souligné par ses épais sourcils froncés.

\- Si tu crois m'effrayer avec ce genre de manèche superficiel... soupira ce dernier.

\- Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose!

\- Not me.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les squelettes, araignées, fantômes et tout autre élément du folklore de la peur apparaissaient autour d'eux, sans changer l'expression du visage de chacun des deux.

Jusqu'à ce que l'Anglais sursaute.

\- A-ha! Tu vois bien que tu as eu peur, fusoso~!

\- Un... Un truc froid m'a agrippé le bras! J'ai senti comme de la puissante magie noire!

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu exagères trop!

\- Je dis la vérité, bloody hell! Il y a une aura maléfique tout près de nous!

\- Mais oui... tu sais, c'est juste un train fant...

Mais avant que l'espagnol ne finisse sa phrase, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, apparut devant eux d'une manière si soudaine qu'ils en restèrent figés.

\- ...Kol kol kol kol kol... become one with mother Russia, da~?

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Et en une vitesse incroyable qui aurait étonné les athlètes de plus grand niveau, les deux Européens sautèrent du wagon et coururent en trombe jusqu'à la sortie.

Une fois dehors, essouflés, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

\- C'était... Russia... que faisait-il là!

\- ...Je crois bien que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie...

\- Je dois vite rentrer pour purifier mon aura, elle a été touchée par ses maudites ondes négatives, je ne veux pas finir comme lui!

\- Ce ne serait pas une excuse pour me quitter là...? Et puis tu es méchant avec lui..! Et puis il n'y a pas de raison que les ondes négatives te mettent dans un tel état, siiiii~? Dit malicieusement l'espagnol en s'approchant de lui et en faisant ressortir son aura violette.

\- Gaaah! Ne fais pas pareil! S'écria le Britannique en se reculant.

\- Pardon~! Mais... tu dois vraiment y aller?

\- Yes! Et puis je dois m'occuper d'Alfred!

\- Mais il a 19 ans... et il est indépenant...

\- ...Crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des raisons valables! Bref, good bye and thank you for this afternoon. Dit-il simplement en faisant demi-tour.

\- ...Attends! S'exclama le brun en lui sautant presque dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tu también... Gracias... muchas gracias...

\- Hmf...!

Arthur grogna un peu mais ne le repoussa pas. Calm, calm. Un gentleman garde toujours son calme. Même lorsqu'un espagnol collant de sueur vous serre au point de vous couper la respiration...

Mais il finit quand même par le lâcher, et s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand l'anglais tourna la tête et se remit à marcher comme si de rien n'était.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Antonio ne tarda pas à prendre un peu d'élan avec sa main pour lui assigner une fessée qu'il n'avait pas donné depuis tes siècles.

\- Gh! Ça ne va pas!? You stupid spanish bastard! S'écria Arthur en sursautant sous le coup.

\- Je te rends seulement ce que tu m'as donné~!

\- Hmf! Idiot...

Et toujours sans arrêter de sourire, l'hispannique regarda le blondinet partir. Il lui plaisait et il le savait... instinct passionnel d'Espagnol!

* * *

Lorsqu'Antonio ouvrit la porte de leur appartement, il s'attendait à tout sauf à voir Gilbert habillé en soubrette avec des oreilles de lapin, donnant de la pâté à un Francis déguisé en Catwoman.

\- ..J'ai raté quelque chose..? Demanda l'espagnol d'un sourire un brin moqueur en enlevant sa veste et en la posant sur le porte-manteau.

\- Nein, mon awesome moi et Franny voulions juste s'amuser un peu! Sourit Gilbert en regardant le français manger ce qu'on lui avait donné.

\- Et tu portes quelque chose sous ta robe au moins?

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir vérifier, kesesese!

\- Tu le veux vraiment~?

\- A toi de deviner! Tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous, Tonio? Demanda l'albinos.

\- No, gracias mais je suis un peu fatigué là... soupira l'espagnol en se couchant mollement sur le canapé.

Gilbert le rejoint en allant se coucher sur lui, tandis que Francis lui léchait le visage en miaulant.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé?

\- Super! Il était très gentil!

\- Iggy, gentil? Eh ben...

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Demanda Francis intéressé en posant ses coudes sur le canapé, se mettant en face du visage d'Antonio.

\- Hmm... la pêche au canards! Comme avec Lovi, ça m'a rappelé tellement de souvenirs!

\- Et... c'est tout?

\- No, on a fait le train fantôme aussi! Mais c'était étrange, il y avait Russia à l'intérieur, il nous a fait une de ces frayeurs...

\- Gh! Ce sale communiste fait vraiment tout pour se faire détester! S'écria Gilbert.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pratique, les trains fantômes~... pensa le français. Dans le noir, et par surprise~...

\- Un jour, mon awesome moi attaquera Poland et Russia pour reprendre son territoire! Je reprendrai Königsberg, j'en chasserai tous les Russes, je ferai... tout pour qu'elle redevienne comme avant... finit le Prussien avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Gil', calme-toi...

\- Pourquoi... pourquoi ça m'est arrivé à moi... mon awesome moi était si puissant! Et... heureux... avec Old Fritz... même durant la deuxième Guerre Mondiale, ils m'ont dissous, j'avoue que j'ai parfois été horrible mais... je n'y pouvais rien, c'était mon frère qui m'influençait, et en cette période avec les Chevaliers Teutoniques, j'ai toujours aidé les Juifs à se cacher, mais personne ne prend jamais cela en compte!

\- Gil'... ce n'est pas de ta faute, on le sait... lui dit le français en lui souriant doucement et en caressant ses cheveux.

Mais le Prussien se retira et se releva en explosant de colère.

\- Ferme-là, toi! C'est à cause de toi si j'ai été si affaibli et déshonnoré! Déjà qu'après Old Fritz j'ai eu un Roi complètement différent de lui, un qui était faible et vulnérable, comme moi awesome moi l'était durant cette période, et que la seule solution qu'il restait pour me protéger c'était de restrer neutre, tu n'as même pas pris cela en compte et tu m'as attaqué de toutes parts avec Napoléon, mon awesome moi a faillit être dissous à cause de toi!

Et il fila directement dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Antonio regarda Francis. Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre, tête baissée.

\- Franny...

\- Ce n'était pas de ma faute, Antonio... je voulais le suivre, j'étais obnubilé par les mêmes idées de conquêtes que lui, je...

\- Je comprends, mi amor... on ne se contrôle pas toujours. Nous sommes des nations, notre esprit est très influencé par les opinions de notre peuple... regarde, nous nous sommes fait la guerre durant des siècles, tu t'es même allié à Arthur contre moi, et pourtant cela n'empêche pas que je t'aime plus que tout~!

\- Oui, c'est vrai...! Mais cela, Gil' ne le comprend pas...

\- Il est parfois très sensible, surtout sur ce sujet-là. Et puis il n'a pas vécu comme nous...

\- On s'habitue si vite à vivre ainsi... comme une nation...

\- Eh, oui! Alàlà. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va aller mieux, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous ne vous disputez sur ce sujet!

\- Oui, mais la dernière fois il avait quand même repeint l'intégralité de l'Arc de Triomphe en noir et blanc et écrit l'hymne Prussien dessus, sans oublier le portrait de Freédéric le Grand qu'il a dessiné sur la deuxième colonne de droite...

\- Eh bien cette fois on ne le laissera pas sortir de l'appartement! C'est idiot de se disputer pour cela. C'était il y a deux siècles! Tu devrais aller lui parler.

\- Non! Vas-y, toi, s'il te plaît!

\- ...Bon, d'accord...

\- Merciiii!

L'espagnol lâcha un soupir en se relevant. Se dirigeant vers la porte de leur chambre, il se retourna un instant vers le blond et lui sourit.

\- Au fait, ce costume te va vraiment bien, mi querido~!

\- Merci beaucoup, onhonhon~...!

-ooo-

Dans sa chambre, enroulé sous les couvertures où il était bien emmitouflé, Gilbert serrait un habit contre lui. Un habit qui ne quittait jamais son odeur d'origine...

 _Toc, toc_

\- ...mi amor..?

\- Hmf... ja..?

\- Je peux entrer...?

\- Mais oui, idiot, c'est aussi ta chambre..!

\- Même, c'est très important d'être poli~! Dit en entrant le jeune homme du Sud avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais oui, mais oui...

Le brun s'approcha doucement.

\- ...Ça va...?

\- A ton avis?!

\- Si, bon, vale, c'est sûr que ça ne doit pas très bien aller... c'est quoi que tu as dans les bras?

\- R-Rien! Bégaya rapidement l'albinos en fourrant le vêtement sous son oreiller.

\- Montre..!

\- Nein!

\- Gil'! Tu me caches quelque chose!

\- C'est juste un haut...

\- Montre! Répéta l'hispanique en le prenant d'un coup vif.

Il détourna son regard de Gilbert pour observer le vêtement, qui était en réalité un uniforme. Et pas n'importe lequel.

\- Giiil'... c'est pas vrai...

\- Quoi...!?

\- Cet uniforme appartient au musée historique de Berlin!

\- Nein, il appartient à Old Fritz!

\- Gil'... tu devrais le remettre à leurs propriétaires.

\- Son propriétaire n'est plus.

\- Va le rendre...

\- Jamais!

\- Bon, comme tu le souhaites... je vois que je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis, fusoso~!

Le Prussien gonfla les joues et reprit l'uniforme pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Mon awesome moi voudrait tant... qu'il soit encore là...

\- Je sais, mi amor... et tu devrais pardonner à Franny.

\- Hmpf, c'est bon, je lui pardonne... je n'en ai rien à foutre de toutes façons... tout le monde voulait la destruction de mon Royaume, il est détruit, alors c'est bon, tout le monde est cont-...

Avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, le Prussien sentit des lèvres brûlantes se coller au siennes. L'espagnol se détacha doucement en caressant sa joue.

\- Nous serons toujours là pour toi, mi Gil'... si tu veux, tu peux diriger mon Royaume avec moi, fusoso~!

\- C'est vrai...?

\- Si, bien sûr...! Allez, il te faut un sort pour te remonter le moral! Fusosososososo~... fusososososososo~...

D'un air hagard, l'albinos fixait son petit-ami espagnol et ses gestes de bras.

\- Et plus de guerres entre nous trois, vale...?

\- ARRIERE, VIL PRUSSIEN, ET RENDS-MOI PARIS OU JE T'ECORCHE LE COEUR!

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'un blondinet de français leur atteri dessus.

Et contre toute attente, le Prussien éclata de rire.

\- AHAHAHAHA! Me... Me rappelle pas ça, Franny..! C'était... C'était tellement AHAHA! ...Le bazar, cette bataille où j'ai dû coopérer avec Young Master!

\- Tu ne veux pas te battre~?

\- Plus tard, mon awesome moi est fatigué..! Dit-il en essuyant une larme.

\- Dois-je compter cela comme une retraite...?

\- Compte ça comme une préparation au prochain combat!

\- Et les forces espagnoles, où sont-elles?

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent leur amant commun. Qui dormait déjà comme un bébé.

\- Nous avons épuisé les forces espagnoles..!

\- Et si nous nous épuisions aussi?

\- Tu aimes tant que cela mon costume de Catwoman~..?

\- Peut-être... sussura le Prussien en attirant le français à lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, chacun d'eux allait bien dormir cette nuit...

 _à suivre~..._


	8. Fusosososo

Une grande étendue d'herbe... c'est tout ce qu'il y avait devant eux. Et autour d'eux aussi. Un air perdu sur le visage, les trois jeunes hommes scanaient les environs sans trop comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés là.

\- Que faisons-nous ici...? Demanda Francis en regardant devant lui avant de finalement tourner le regard vers les deux autres.

\- Je n'en sais rien... mon awesome moi n'en a même aucun souvenir!

\- Peut-être que nous avons encore trop bu..?

\- Etant donné que nous sommes au milieu des champs et sans doute bien loin de chez nous et de la ville, Tonio, tu as encore dû emmener des plantes de chez Ned...

\- Hey! je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, ça!

\- Une fois qui était de trop, vu les dégâts que ça a engendrés... n'empêche, j'aurais aimé garder ces implants mammaires!

\- Mon awesome moi aussi aurait aimé que tu les gardes, mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça! Il faut marcher pour trouver où on est!

\- Nous vous suivons, fieldmaréchal Beilscmidt!

\- Mon awesome moi espère bien!

Et, sans attendre, les trois amis se mirent en marche. Avant de voir, au bout de quelques minutes...

\- ...Un château?!

\- Qué?!

\- Il a l'air intact... on dirait... celui d'Austria... dit le Prussien avec des yeux effarés.

\- Pas du tout, c'est celui d'Arthur! S'écria le français.

\- Vous allez trouver ça étrange mais moi je vois celui de Ned...

\- On en voit tous des différents et pourtant, il n'y a qu'un seul château devant nous!

\- En tant que bon et intelligent français, mon Très Bien moi propose d'aller voir à l'intérieur...!

\- Bonne idée!

Et ni une, ni deux, les trois amants s'engagèrent par la grande porte du château.

Et à l'intérieur... eh bien c'était assez étrange. A vrai dire, on aurait dit que tout était diforme et dans tous les sens. Le plafond et le sol se mélangeaient autant que les couleurs. Mais ce qui attira le plus le regard de nos protagonistes fut les deux personnes qui semblait danser au milieu de la grande pièce. Personnes qui n'était autre que Arthur et Roderich, tous les deux habillés en costar presque fluorescent, des cartes de jeu tourbillonnant autour d'eux alors que les signes de ces dernières étaient peints sur leur visage.

Voyant les trois garçons arriver, les deux danseurs tournèrent le regard vers eux avant que le britannique ne lâche son cavalier pour s'approcher d'eux avec un léger sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Tiens, vous ici...! Que nous vaut votre venue~..?

\- Eh... il se passe quoi ici?! Demanda Gilbert d'une voix forte en regardant tout autour.

\- Ce n'est que le fruit de votre imagination... ou de la nôtre! Mais passons, soyez nos invités à mon mari et à moi!

\- T-Ton mari?!

\- Oui, nous sommes mariés! Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a longtemps dans un coffee shop, ous avons eu un un coup de foudre et depuis nous ne pouvons plus nous séparer~!

\- Mais... c'est impossible...

\- En es-tu sûr, Gilbert? Tout est possible si l'on le souhaite vraiment... lui dit l'Autrichien avec un petit sourire, le fixant avec des bras croisés.

\- Vraiment tout? Même manger des pancakes à la moutarde sur le dos d'une licorne arc-en-ciel qui va plus vite que la lumière avec Old Fritz et Katte dessus?

\- Ja, Gilbert! D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'ils ont fait cela il n'y a pas si longtemps... tu ne te souviens pas, mon Thutur d'amour~?

\- Si, il me semble bien! Mais que diriez-vous de prendre un petit café avec nous~..?

\- Pouah! Non merci, mon awesome moi préfère la bière!

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Je veux bien, s'il y a un peu de jus de tomate dedans..!

\- Alors suivez-moi~! Leur dit Arthur qui était maintenant, on ne sait par quel miracle, vêtu d'un tablier rose bonbon à froufrous.

\- Si je me souviens bien, la cuisine est i... oh, pardon les garçons, je ne voulais pas vous déranger~! Excusez-moi!

La vue qu'eurent le trio les firent se figer et leur provoqua en une fraction de seconde une intense hémorragie nasale.

\- Feli, Lovi, voyons...! Vous devriez demander la permission à papa avant de lui emprunter sa cravache! Leur dit l'Autrichien en la leur prenant des mains.

\- Veee! Maaaais...

\- On en avait besoin, merde!

\- Alàlà... et puis Feli, regarde, tu as mal attaché Lovi! Papa va devoir refaire tout le bondage de ton grand frère...!

\- Ve... pardon... je te regarde faire!

\- ...vous voyez ce que mon awesome moi voit...?

\- Siiii !

\- ABDOOOOS~!

Ni une, ni deux, Francis c'était jeté sur quelqu'un qui semblait être... Allemagne. En bikini jaune avec des Gilbirds dessus.

\- Que...

\- Hmmmm... c'est si booon~! geignit le français en s'y frottant.

\- Weeeest! Mais où donc as-tu eu ce superbe maillot de bain?!

\- Oh, Ludwig, tu t'es joint à nous~! Le café se prépare, pourquoi ne danserions-nous pas un peu en attendant? Roderich, m'y precious love, m'y sweet candy, Côme here~!

\- Ja, mein liebe... mon amour de ma vie!

\- Qu'est-ce que... nein, pas ça!

\- Oh, Roderich, my soul, my life! Take me!

\- Ja, ja, mein liebling!

\- AAAAAAAAAAH!

Gilbert se réveilla en sursaut, lâchant ce long cri qui réveilla les autres.

\- ..M... Mon chéri..? Que t'arrive-t-il..?

\- M... Mon awesome moi a fait un cauchemar! Il y avait Arthur en femme de ménage sous emprise de drogue et young master qui se foutait à poil et...

\- Vraiment...? Bâilla le français à moitié réveillé. Moi j'ai fait un délicieux rêve... j'avais mon visage collé aux abdos de Ludwig... hmmm!

\- Moi aussi, c'était vraiment fabuleux... j'ai rêvé que Feli et Lovi se faisaient des choses si divines..! Bava l'espagnol en essuyant un peu du sang qui coulait de son nez.

\- Ah, ja, c'est vrai que c'était awesome...

\- Attends, quoi?

\- Pardon!?

\- Vous aussi rêvé de ça?!

\- Et d'Austria marié à Arthur et tout?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

\- Oh bordel...

\- Mein Gott... Rappelle à mon awesome moi de ne plus jamais t'autoriser à utiliser ton sort magique étrange sur lui.

\- Très bien...!

\- ...

\- ...

\- N'empêche, ils étaient awesomes Ita-chan et Lovi-chan, hein?

\- Tellement!

\- Siii~!

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...peut-être que mon awesome moi te redemandera de lui asséner encore ce sort, alors, mein liebe~...

 _à suivre~..._


	9. Little murder

**...Je sens vraiment que cette histoire va finir en crack.**

* * *

\- Franny... tu es sûr que c'est bien cette maison?

\- Bien sûr! Laquelle veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? Ce manoir correspond parfaitement aux goûts d'Arthur! De plus, il y a son nom sur la boîte aux lettres.

\- En effet... et donc, notre plan, c'est bien de le capturer pour qu'il nous dise lequel de nous trois il préfère?

\- Tu as tout compris, mon Tonio! Maintenant, il faut trouver une porte de derrière, il doit y en avoir une... ou alors une fenêtre ouverte. Si on en casse une, il nous entendra... dit le français avec un air méfiant.

\- Allez! S'exclama le Prussien en sautant au dessus de la barrière.

Francis fit de même avec le plus de classe possible, c'est cheveux blonds soigneusement lavés et peignés volant au vent.

...Seul Antonio resta devant.

\- M... Mis amores... cette barrière est beaucoup trop haute, je n'arriverais jamais à la franchir..!

\- Bordel, Tonio, cette barrière fait à peine 1m50! Passe au dessus!

\- Je te dis qu'elle est trop grande, je vais trébucher! Je vais peut-être même mourir, si je m'assome en tombant tête la première au sol et qu'une zone fragile de mon cerveau est détruite!

\- Mais comment un ancien pirate peut penser comme ça?! Dit Gilbert d'un air incrédule.

\- La vieillesse, mon ami, la vieillesse..! Dit le français d'un air dramatique. Je vois déjà mes mains qui commence à se rider à cause du stress..!

Le Prussien soupira. Lui était peut-être une ancienne nation mais il avait gardé ses bonnes valeurs.

Alors que son amant aux yeux bleus se mirait dans son miroir, Gilbert sorti une tomate de sa poche et la tendit en l'air.

\- Mein Toniooo~! Regarde, elle est pour qui la bonne tomate bien mûre et juteuse, hein, elle est pour qui?

Il fallu une fraction de secondes à l'espagnol pour réagir. Il donna un brutal coup de pied à la barrière de bois et couru sur son amant.

\- Para mi!

\- Ça, c'est fait, dit l'albinos en soupirant tandis que l'hispanique dévorait son bien. Bon, maintenant il faut trouver le moyen de s'introduire dans ce manoir... ça me rappelle quand j'essayais de pénétrer les camps militaires américains avec West, kesesesese!

\- Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai une ride énorme sur le coin de l'œil!

\- Franny, ce n'est pas le moment!

\- Mais c'est affreux!

Ni une, ni deux, Gilbert lui prit le miroir des mains et le jeta violemment au sol, le faisant se briser en mille morceaux.

\- AAAAH! Sept ans de malheur! S'écria Antonio en faisant un bond en arrière par réflexe.

\- Bah, au point où mon awesome moi en est! Et taisez-vous, je vous signale que nous sommes censés être ici incognito! Pesta Gilbert en longeant le mur.

\- Oui, oui, ça va... répondit Francis en gonflant les joues.

Souriant, Antonio vint lui prendre la main, suivant les pas de leur amant.

\- ...je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici~?

Les trois garçons sursautèrent, se retournant d'un geste vif.

\- A-Arthur! Nous... nous ne faisions rien! Nous voulions juste arroser tes fleurs, c'est tout! Dit le français avec un grand sourire qui cachait une gêne.

\- Et... c'est quoi ce look?! Tu reviens du pays des Merveilles?! S'esclaffa Gilbert.

\- Mes fleurs, je les arrose tous les jours, alors merci de me laisser m'en occuper. Et le pays des Merveilles, j'y suis allé il y a deux semaines. Et ensuite... poppets, vous allez vite regretter de m'avoir confondu avec ce grognon d'Arthur~! Rajouta l'anglais avec un sourire pas du tout rassurant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le couteau que le britannique avait dans les mains sur le français s'affola.

\- Aaah! Courez pour vos vies! Gilbert, arrête de rire! S'écria-t-il en fuyant le plus loin possible comme un Italien.

\- Voyons, ne fuyez pas, on a pas encore fini de s'amuser, mes petits canards en sucre~!

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio était caché derrière un buisson, quelques rues plus loin.

\- C-C'est bon, on... on l'a semé? Bégaya Antonio.

\- Je crois bien que oui... c'était un fou! Qui se balade avec un couteau plein de sang?! Et... Et puis son sourire, il me fait froid dans le dos!

\- C'était vrai... il n'avait rien à voir avec le Arthur que l'on connaît! Vous croyez que... c'est un autre Arthur? Genre un Arthur maléfique?

\- Je crois que c'est son 2p, soupira Francis. Roumanie m'en avait parlé une fois. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils existaient vraiment et que l'on pouvait réellement les rencontrer... Et... Gilbert, voudrais-tu t'arrêter de rire une bonne fois pour toutes?!

\- Hellooo~ vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir m'échapper~?

Les deux pays latinistes lâchèrent un cri tandis que Gilbert tentait de calmer son fou rire.

\- Laisse-nous!

\- Et pourquoi je ferais cela, poppet, hm~? J'ai enfin trouvé des jouets avec lesquels m'amuser, et vous avez l'air bien plus drôles que ce rabat-joie d'Arthur~!

\- Je ne suis le jouet que de mes am...

Francis se figea en voyant l'homme qu'il avait devant lui s'éléctrocuter.

\- Que...

\- Et voilà! Dit Gilbert d'un air fier.

\- Gil', que... que fais-tu avec ce tazzer?! Et réglé à une dose plus que maximale, en plus!

\- Ben, mon awesome moi l'a toujours sur lui, comme mon poignard, mon pistolet, mon flacon de poison, mon...

\- ...Gil', nous ne sommes plus en guerre!

\- Non mais ce serait bien! Et puis on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Vous voyez bien que les armes de mon awesome moi vous on servi, là!

\- Oui, oui.. enfin, bref, que faisons-nous du corps?

\- On devrait le laisser là, on ne va pas s'en encombrer, proposa Antonio en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh, regardez, il y a des cupcakes dans son sac à main! Awesome! S'exclama le Prussien. Vous en voulez?

\- Non merci, ces choses sucrées font grossir, dit le français avec élégance.

\- S'il n'y en a pas à la tomate, alors no...

\- Cool, tout pour mon awesome moi! Hmm, lequel vais-je prendre en premier..?

\- Bon, allez, retournons chez Arthur avant que quelqu'un ne nous soupçonne de meurtre...

Le trio retourna devant la maison de se dernier, et cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour les interrompre dans leur plan.

\- Il n'y a aucune porte derrière... il n'y en a aucune à part la porte d'entrée! Comment va-t-on faire..?

\- Par la cheminée, comme le Père Noël! S'exclama Gilbert.

\- On va se faire mal! Et puis comment peux-tu ainsi passer par une cheminée..?! Le questionna Antonio.

\- Tssk, ça se voit que tu n'as pas participé à la deuxième guerre mondiale, toi!

\- On doit trouver un moyen moins dangereux. Je vais casser une fenêtre. Tant pis s'il nous entend, et puis de toutes façons il y a peu de chances que ce soit le cas avec un manoir aussi grand.

Ses deux acolytes le regardèrent faire, haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est bon! Entrons! S'exclama le français avec ce qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à un conseil.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent, découvrant une bibliothèque d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de haut, remplis d'ouvrages qui semblaient avoir des siècles d'existence. Ils marchèrent tout le long sans aucune discrétion, observant tout autour avec un air de curiosité. Ils tombèrent sur un long couloir où étaient entreposés sur le mur des tas de portraits, les uns après les autres. Sans doute ceux de tous les Rois et Reines de l'Angleterre, devina Francis.

\- Il y a une fumée étrange qui sort du dessous de cette porte, là-bas, remarqua Antonio en la pointant du doigt.

\- C'est vrai... Sussura Francis en plissant les yeux.

Il s'approcha et, sans gêne aucune, ouvrit la porte en grand.

Pour trouver une nation Anglaise vêtue d'une grande cape noire.

Arthur sursauta, pris d'une soudaine peur en voyant le regard effaré du français, et laissa tomber sa baguette au sol.

\- Hey, Arthur, tu fais un cosplay d'Harry Potter ou quoi?! Railla Gilbert qui avait vraiment l'air d'être sérieux.

\- N-No! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là d'abord, bloody hell?!

\- Oh, on venait juste te faire un petit coucou~! Dit l'espagnol avec un grand sourire.

\- Et frapper aux portes, vous savez faire?!

\- Mais c'est quoi tout ça, mon lapin?

\- Toi, le stupid frenchie, appelle-moi encore une fois ainsi et ça va être toi, le lapin!

\- Tu faisais de la magie?

\- De la magie? M-Mais non Je, vous êtes vraiment idiots! C-Comme si la magie existait vraiment!

\- Et cette baguette, là-bas ?

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un vulgaire bout de bois! Allez, ouste!

\- Au fait, Arthur, la prochaine fois, ne laisse pas ton double maléfique en liberté, il a faillit nous tuer! L'avertir Francis sans l'écouter.

\- Mon... double maléfique...?

\- Ja, les cheveux roses, enfin tout en rose même, l'air niais et sadique avec un couteau...

\- Non... ce n'est pas possible... shit!

\- Qu'y a-t-il? C'est grave?

\- No, et ce ne sont pas vos affaires!

\- Uh... les gars... mon awesome moi ne se sent pas très bien...

Les trois jeunes hommes n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner que le Prussien tomba tête la première au sol.

\- GIL'!

\- ...Grmbl... je savais très bien que je n'aurais pas dû tester cette formule en plein jour... gromela le Britannique à voix basse.

\- Arthur! Fais quelque chose !

\- Bon... soupira ce dernier en roulant des yeux. Amenez-le dans le salon.

Le salon, tout comme les autres pièces du manoir, était immense et n'avait pourtant que peu de meubles.

Rapidement, les deux latinistes portèrent leur amant sur le canapé, amant qui gémissait de douleur et était à moitié inconscient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a?! Paniqua Francis.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, il a mangé des cupcakes sans réfléchir sur leur provenance...?

\- Euh... oui...

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne va pas mourir. (Normalement.) Il est juste... disons... empoisonné, mais comme c'est une nation, son immortalité se bat pour gagner contre le poison.

\- Gil' a survécu à bien des choses... dit l'espagnol en souriant et en prenant sa main.

\- Oui... c'est notre héros! Renchérit Francis en prenant son autre main.

\- Pfff... je vous avertis, stupid bastards, dès qu'il va mieux, vous sortez de cette maison où je vous envoie dehors à coups de pied!

\- Oui, oui, ça va! Et dans combien de temps sera-t-il sur pied, Arthur?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Les poisons d'Oliver sont puissants... il sera sur pied dans plusieurs heures avec beaucoup de chance. Sinon, ce sera dans plusieurs jours.

Étrangement, Antonio et Francis se partagèrent un sourire et un clin d'oeil.

Juste assez de temps pour s'occuper un peu d'Arthur...

 _à suivre..._


End file.
